


Ab Inconventienti

by ValGalFic9



Category: Master and Commander - All Media Types
Genre: Double Entendre, Drabble, Latin, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 16:04:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9910436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValGalFic9/pseuds/ValGalFic9
Summary: Jack and Stephen take advantage of the noise of the gunnery practice.





	

The sharp, harsh scent of gunpowder and the acrid smell of sweat filled his nose, and the roar of the guns fought the rush of blood in his ears for dominance of Maturin’s hearing. Pullings’ shouted instructions to the crew were barely discernable. Stephen cried out- but not to reprimand the continued assault of his senses- as a broadside firing crashed away from the ship. 

For once his mind was silent; the feeling of Aubrey’s body entwined with his own drove all else from his thoughts. Neither bothered to stifle the noises ripped from their throats as the din of the guns nullified any risk of being overheard in their zeal.

Leisurely dressing again, Stephen observed, “repetito est mater studiorum…”

“Come again, Stephen?” Jack said, looking up puzzled from the fastening of the knee-plackets of his breeches.

“Gladly, brother, but for today I am well worn out,” Stephen responded smoothly. “It was ‘repetition is the mother of study,’ in the Latin.” As a look of comprehension crossed his lover’s face he noted, “ah, I see you ‘smoke my meaning’, as you say.”

“Quite. This gun practice seemed utterly slovenly; the men shall drill again until I am satisfied. Ha ha ha!” Aubrey’s eyes streamed with mirth as he straightened his uniform and left the cabin with the surgeon.

A hint of a smirk crossed Maturin’s lips as he thought, “ab inconvenienti*, forsooth…” He watched as his particular friend inspected the gun crews with a newfound appreciation for the scent and the din of the practice before heading to his own cabin.

 

*From an inconvenient thing

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this drabble back in 2010 and posted as HRH Taliesin on Livejournal as a member of the Perfect Duet community. I've been meaning for a while to get back into the fandom, and revisiting this drabble was the ideal spring-board.
> 
> If you're interested in the original post, it can be found at: http://perfect-duet.livejournal.com/370595.html#cutid1


End file.
